


The Boy Who Wanted Revenge

by Littlewolf26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Arranged Marriage, Dursley family loves magic, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Good Peter Pettigrew, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Nice Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley has a good relationship with her sister, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewolf26/pseuds/Littlewolf26
Summary: On November 1st 1981 the newly orphaned Harry James Potter was left on the doorstep of his magic hating Aunt and Uncle, from then on out he lived in misery until his Hogwarts letter came.  What if Petunia and Vernon didn't hate magic?  What if they had a good relationship with Lily and her Husband?  What if Harry wasn't really a Potter?  What if Harry Potter was something created by Albus Dumbledore, the great manipulator?





	1. November 1, 1981

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone that has decided to take this journey with me. This is the first time that I have published something like this so if you have any constructive suggestion please let me know. And if the suggestion is to work on my transitions I already know they are mostly shit. Anyway, I was reading a lot of stories about the Dursley's being abusive because Dumbledore encouraged it and decided to do kind of the opposite by having the Dursley's resist Dumbledore. Tags will be added as I add new chapters. The first 4 chapters take place immediately after the Potters die and will be treated as a prologue to the main story.

CHAPTER 1: November 1, 1981

In the early morning of November 1, 1981, Petunia Dursley got up early to start making breakfast for her husband and toddler. Upon opening the door to get the paper and set out the bottles for the milkman she was met with a startling sight.

“VERNON!” She screeched and her husband rushed down the stairs to stand in the doorway with her. The two looked down at their doorstep where a dark-haired baby was sleeping in a basket.

“Who is that?” Vernon asked hoping his wife had an explanation for this strange turn of events

“I think it's Hadrian. But he doesn’t look right...Get the gloves Lily gave me out from under the stairs and start up the fireplace.” Vernon walks away from his wife to grab the dragonhide gloves his sister in law left on her last visit. 

“Here you are Pet,” Vernon says handing his wife the gloves.

“Thank you. Get some of Dudley’s old things for him to wear and a fresh diaper from upstairs. DO NOT touch anything that is on Hadrian right now especially that letter. I’ll be in the kitchen giving him a bath, then we need to burn everything but the letter. Lily gave me a safe way to transport it if something like this should happen.”

“Got it. I’ll be back down in a few minutes and I’ll check to see if Dudley’s awake yet.”

“Thank you! You know this means we will probably need to move.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it Pet”

Vernon heads upstairs as Petunia dons the dragonhide gloves that her beloved sister had given her for her birthday. They were stronger than any muggle gloves on the market and she loved using them in her garden while Dudley napped. She carried the basket to the kitchen and set on the counter as she filled the kitchen sink to give the baby she hoped was little Hadrian a bath, the dark-haired child started to stir.

“Mummy,” The baby said and Petunia looked over at the child breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Lily’s green eyes, she didn’t know what they had done to her poor nephew but he no longer looked the same as when she saw him 2 weeks ago.

“Good Morning Hadrian! Mummy’s not here, but Auntie is going to give a bath before we have breakfast”

“Duddy? Unca?”

“Your Uncle is getting Dudley up once you are all clean you two can play!” The dark-haired baby clapped his hands and giggled, excited to play with his cousin.

Petunia got the sink filled and undressed her nephew to put him in the bath. Hadrian happily splashed in the water as if nothing was amiss. Petunia smiled at the boy and washed off his tiny body, hoping to get any magic or potions that lingered on his skin off. She goes to wash his hair and Hadrian starts crying.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Hurts”

“Your head hurts?” The teary-eyed toddler nods his head vigorously at his Aunt. She pushes his hair to the side and sees the lightning shaped cut covering his forehead.

“Poor baby, I’m sorry sweetie, but I need you to be brave for Auntie and let me finish washing your hair. Once we get you all clean I will take you to the doctor and find your Daddy ok?”

“Otay… miss daddy n mummy”

“I know sweetie, but I don’t think I’m going to be able to find Mummy” 

Vernon brings Dudley and a change of clothes for Hadrian into the kitchen.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite nephew! Is Auntie getting you all clean?”

“Unca! Baf time!” 

“Yes, it is little guy! Dudley and I are start breakfast Pet, I already called work and told them I couldn’t come in today. Lily’s magic box is on the table.” Vernon kisses his wife on the cheek and places Dudley in his highchair. He moves around the kitchen starting breakfast.

“Okay Hadrian, I’m gonna do your hair now. Be brave for Auntie” The small boy nods his head seriously as his Aunt works the shampoo in and rinses it out as quickly as possible. She holds the baby up over the sink letting the dirty water drain out and rinsing him one last time with clean water. After drying him off she dresses him in Dudley’s old clothing and hands him over to Vernon.

“Hey, little buddy! You ready to have breakfast with Dudley?”

“Yes, I hungry”

Sitting down across from Dudley's high chair with Harry in his lap Vernon gives each baby a mashed banana and some baby cereal.

“who dat?” Dudley asks his father pointing at the toddler in his lap.

“It's your cousin Hadrian, Dudders.”

“No!” pulling at his own hair Dudley says “Ri red, wike aunt Lily!!”

Petunia comes back into the room and sits next to Dudley and says “some bad people hurt your cousin that's why he looks different”

“you fix?” Dudley asks starting to tear up 

“Yes baby, Mummy is going to take him to get fixed after breakfast”

Dudley nods looking as serious as a 2-year-old can then goes back to his breakfast.

“I burned everything that he came with except for the letter. It's in Lily's box. I'll use the portkey she left me to take Hadrian to Gringotts after breakfast.”

“Alright Pet, Dudders and I will go pick up some things for Hadrian we don't have the right size diapers and I'll get him a few outfits and toys.”

“Good, we have a plan. Hopefully, the goblins can reverse whatever was done to him and find his father.”

“If not we can take care of him, love. You know enough about his world that we can contain any accidents when they start happening.”

“How do you know about accidental magic.”

“I asked Lily, in case Dudders has magic.”

“Smart, it does run the family.”

The two finish breakfast in silence while the babies babble at each other. Once the family is finished with breakfast, Petunia takes Hadrian from her husband “Ok baby, we are gonna go to see Griphook.”

“Otay. Daddy?”

“Yes, we will see if they can find Daddy. Vernon, be safe and have fun at the store with Dudley.”  
Petunia kisses her husband on the cheek, settles Hadrian on her hip, picks up the box from the table and the picks up an old coke bottle. She holds Hadrian and her Coke bottle portkey tightly and says the activation word “Evans”


	2. Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia and Harry meet with the Goblins.

**Chapter 2: Gringotts**

Petunia lands in the middle of the wizarding bank with a crying baby in her arms. Hadrian has never done well with magical travel, but this is worse than any reaction she has seen before. Bouncing him on her hip in an attempt to calm him down, she walks over to the Goblin tellers.

“I apologize, he doesn’t do well with portkeys. I’m here to see Griphook, he was in charge of my sister and nephews accounts.”

“I will fetch him,” the unknown Goblin says. He goes through a door behind the teller stand. Petunia continues to try to calm Hadrian.

“Baby, you need to be quiet before someone notices us. I know that traveling is uncomfortable, but we have to be quiet so we can find Daddy.” Petunia whispers to the baby.

“I sorry. It hurts” The baby replies calming down into quiet tears against his Aunt’s shoulder.

Petunia kisses the baby’s head and Griphook emerges from the back of the bank. “They should have led you back immediately, considering who your carrying. Follow me quickly Petunia” The goblin says as his eyes dart over the patrons currently inside the bank. 

Petunia follows Griphook towards the entrance to the offices and vaults of the bank, he whispers something to the goblin guarding the door. Then takes the two through into a gold gilded office.

After they have taken their seats and Hadrian is settled in his Aunt's lap, Griphook speaks. “Don’t worry Petunia the guards will make sure none remember seeing you here, they will only remember a woman with a baby. No one will be able to identify you or young Hadrian.”

“Thank you, Griphook. I’m assuming you know more about why I’m here than I do. All I know is that Hadrian was on my doorstep this morning with a letter and looking like someone else. I haven’t touched the letter yet, I’m worried it has some spells or potions on it.”   
  


“Did you bring it with you?”

“Yes, it’s in this box along with all the information that Lily left with me about the child including a copy of her will.”

“Excellent! We attempted to start the will readings for her and Mr Potter this morning but we were blocked by Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. But if a family member demands a will reading or has a copy of the will there is no stopping it.”

“Good, if his father is still alive I want to make sure that no one tries to stop him from getting custody because of his past actions.”

“I understand. Let’s start with the letter, I’ll cast some detection charms to see what we are dealing with,” Griphook opens the box and pours a potion to counteract and detect any spells on the letter. The letter blinks a series of colors and little Hadrian giggles at the light show. “Based on the series of lights that we just saw there were several compulsions on this letter, the main ones being hatred towards your sister and magic, as well as a slow-acting compulsion to abuse the child. I’m guessing it would take effect once the child was old enough to form memories so he would see you as monsters and the wizarding world, in particular, whoever wrote this letter, as his saviors.”

“That’s horrible! What kind of monster would do that?”

“Well it’s safe to read now so let's find out” Griphook hands the letter to Petunia and she reads.

_ Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, _

_ It is my unfortunate responsibility to deliver the most tragic news to you. Your dear sister Lily and her husband James Potter were killed last night by a dark wizard. The wizard attempted to kill darling Harry as well, but the curse rebounded and destroyed the dark wizard. That is the reason for the scar on his forehead.  _

_ I realize that you already have a young son to take care of, but you are the only family that Harry has left. He cannot be taken in by a wizarding family, there are many followers of the Dark Wizard still at large that would love to harm the child out of revenge. For that reason, I have used the remnants of Lily’s magic to create wards around your home to keep your family safe from any that wish to harm the child. Because of these wards, I ask that you do not move or take Harry out of the house for an extended period of time. This will prevent anyone from tracking him. _

_ He will remain in your care and receive an education until he is eleven. At that time you will receive a letter for him to come to Hogwarts just like his mother and father. You have my sincerest condolences on your loss. Please take good care of Harry. _

_ Albus Dumbledore _

Petunia hands the letter back to Griphook. After he reads through the letter he looks at Petunia and says “James Potter is not his father.”

“I know, this must be why he changed his appearance.”

“True he does look like a Potter now, but since he’s not we can reverse any spells and any paperwork filed for ‘Harry Potter’ will be void.”

“Good, How about the will and Hadrian’s father?”

“Let me call down a goblin that specializes in wills and one of our healers that can remove spells from children.” Griphook writes two short notes and takes them over to a series of tubes behind his desk. Much like a drive-thru at a muggle bank, these tubes take messages to other parts of the bank. 

Hadrian fell asleep in Petunia’s lap while the read the letter. He starts to fidget and screams in his sleep. 

“Ri, Ri, wake up it’s just a dream” The baby opens his eyes and starts crying.

“Want Daddy! Mommy gone, want Daddy” he manages to get out in between sobs. Petunia holds him close until he calms down.

Two new goblins come into the room, “Petunia this is Bidvarm he is one of our magical will specialists.”

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Dursley. I was sorry to hear about your sister. If you could give me your copy of her will I will get a reading organized for later this week. I will need to gather any parties named in the will as well as putting it through the appropriate channels at the ministry. This will take a few days, but we will send you an owl and portkey when it is time.”

Petunia hands the will to Bidvarm “Thank you, I appreciate all of your help in this matter.”

Bidvarm bows then takes the will and leaves the room. The second goblin steps forward and introduces himself “Good afternoon, Mrs. Dursley. My name is Graz, I am a healer specializing in enchantments placed on children.”

“Pleased to meet you. Thank you for taking the time to look over Hadrian.” Petunia shifts Hadrian in her arms so that he is facing the goblin.

“Hello, little one,” Graz says to the baby “I know you’ve had a rough day already but I’m going to need to get a few drops of blood from you so we can find out what the bad people did to you, okay”

“Otay,” The teary-eyed Hadrian says.

“Good, now I’m going to take your hand and make a little cut on your finger. Then we are going to put a few drops of blood on this special paper and a few in this potion. I’m going to need you to be brave for me, little one.”

Hadrian nods his head and holds his hand out for the goblin. Graz takes a ceremonial knife off of Griphook’s desk and makes a small cut on Hadrian’s index finger. He holds the finger over the enchanted parchment until he gets three drops of blood. Setting the paper aside he repeats the process on the potion. He heals the cut on Hadrian’s finger and reaches for the parchment.

“Well, it appears that there were a number of compulsions put on him, some blocks to his magical core, and blood glamour to make him look like James Potter. All of these spells are highly illegal, especially when placed on an infant. If he wasn’t so strong they would have killed him.”

“Is there anything we can do about the person that did this to him?” Petunia asks

“Possibly, but not until after we can be sure that he is protected from Dumbledore.”

“I’m sure his father will have a plan”

“Excellent, Griphook put this along with the letter into one of Lily’s secure vaults.” 

Griphook takes the papers “I will get these safe and we can use them at a later date. I’m also going to go to your home to check what wards have actually been placed on it.”

“Thank you Griphook,” Petunia says as the goblin leaves the room “Now Graz what’s the next step.”

“The potion that I had Hadrian put his blood into is the base of the potion that will remove any glamours or spells from a small child.”

Graz walks towards the door and picks up a bag Petunia didn’t notice he had brought with him. Sitting in the chair next to Petunia, Graz starts adding different herbs and liquids to the potion. After about 20 minutes Graz stirs the potion and looks to Petunia. “It’s ready” He hands the potion to Petunia.

“Hadrian, baby, you need to take this medicine so you can get better. It probably won’t taste good but you can’t spit it out.” Hadrian nods and opens his mouth Petunia feeds him the potion. After a few moments, Hadrian features start to shift, most notably his black birds nest of hair transforms into dark red curls while his bright green eyes transform to an almost black brown. 

“Thank you so much Griphook!”

“You are most welcome! We won’t be able to find the child’s father today but he is most assuredly one of the recipients of Lily’s will. Therefore we won’t be able to have the will reading without him present.”

“Thank you again! I’ll await your message on the will reading as well as the analysis of the wards that were supposedly placed on my home.”

“I will be in touch,” Griphook hands her a feather “This portkey will take you home in precisely two minutes make sure you have everything and have a tight grip on young Hadrian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! First off I don't really know how a small child would deal with magical travel so I decided to make the reaction similar to a baby on the plane. I imagine that with a portkey or apparating there would be a drastic pressure change similar to take off and landing on a plane. In regard to Dumbledore's letter, my idea is that he wanted Harry to get through major milestones (walking, talking, potty training, etc) before the abusive behaviors started. That way Harry wouldn't be behind in his development, at least from the most basic standpoint. Harry's father will be revealed in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!!!


	3. Will Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reading of Lily and James' wills. Hadrian's Father is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans!!!

**Chapter 3: Will Reading**

November 10, 1981

Petunia and Vernon awoke on Tuesday, November 10 to the sounds of Dudley and Hadrian babbling at one another over the baby monitor. They had had their nephew with them for 9 days and were hoping to get a notice from Gringotts soon. The two were holding out hope that Hadrian’s father was out there and unharmed, but they knew he had a dangerous position during the war. The main reason the will reading was important was that the Dursley’s needed to make a plan. Obviously, they couldn’t stay in a home that was being monitored by a man that had placed so many spells on Hadrian. The problem was until the goblins finished inspecting the wards they didn’t know how to plan.

Attempting to keep from worrying the elder Dursley’s went to take care of their boys. Vernon had gotten Hadrian some clothes that fit, as well as a stuffed snake similar to the one his father gave him at birth. Currently, the two children were sharing a crib, Petunia decided that until they had a plan they wouldn’t invest in a second crib.

“Good Morning Boys!” Petunia said as she kissed both boys. Vernon came in and picked up Dudley, while Petunia got Hadrian. They changed the boys and took them downstairs for breakfast. When they finally reached the kitchen, an owl was sitting in the middle of the table. 

“Vernon, put Dudley in the highchair and find out what the owl has.”

“Of course, Pet.”

Petunia starts preparing breakfast for the children while bouncing the babbling Hadrian on her hip. “What does it say?”

“It's from Griphook it says ‘The reading of Lily’s will will take place this afternoon at 3 pm. All of the recipients have been found and notified. We have made sure to make everything goes through the ministry, to prevent the fake will that was filed from being read. I will give you more information on that as well as the state of your home after the reading. Within the envelope is a feather portkey that will be activated at 2:45 pm. I look forward to seeing you and your family this afternoon.’ Do Dudley and I need to come it says the family?”

“Yes, Lily most likely left something for Dudley and if we are named Hadrian’s guardian we will both need to be there.”

“I’ll call into work. They already know that we took in Hadrian, and I told them I would most likely need to take some time off to help you and get Lily’s affairs in order.”   
  


“Perfect, that way if anyone’s watching you it won’t seem suspicious.”

“I wish we didn’t have to be so paranoid.”

“As do I, Vernon. After today we will make a plan, to both hide Hadrian and not arouse the curiosity of Dumbledore.”

The rest of the morning the couple spends playing with the boys, even taking them to the park so they can wear themselves out before the will reading. Petunia desperately hoped that Hadrian’s father would be there and that Dumbledore hadn’t done anything to affect his mind. The Dursley’s dressed their boys in nice outfits after the park and waited for 2:45 pm to come. 

“All right, Vernon, hold tightly to Dudley and the diaper bag. We have about 30 seconds before this activates. It’s an odd sensation, try not to lose your balance. Grab the feather.”

With that, the little family was portkeyed away to Griphook’s office. The goblin was sitting behind his desk awaiting their arrival. Upon their arrival, Vernon stumbled a bit but used his free hand to catch himself on the desk and Petunia landed fairly gracefully for a muggle. Neither baby was thrilled with this method of travel, but Hadrian didn’t have quite as big of a meltdown as last time so Petunia counted it as a win.

“Good Afternoon Dursleys. There are two things you need to know before we go to the reading room. The first is that Hadrian’s father is there and we cleansed him of some rather nasty compulsion and memory spells directed at his son. The second is that the ministry decided that James Potter’s will would be read at the same time. Because of this we will read his will first then dismiss all that are not also named in Lily’s will. Normally this wouldn’t be done but we assumed that Lily’s family would like the privacy and several people that are named by James will object to Lily’s will. Now if you’ll follow me”

Griphook leads the family out of the office and down the hall. They arrived at the room to see that someone was waiting for them. 

“DADDY!!” cried Hadrian as he tried to wriggle out of his aunt's arms to get to the man. The man smiled in a sad way and made his way over to the family.

“Petunia, thank you so much for watching out for him. You as well Vernon. We have much to discuss after these readings.”

“I’m just so happy you're alright, Severus. We have a lot of planning to do,” Petunia said as she handed Hadrian to his father, Severus Snape.

“I missed you, little snake. Were you a good boy for Auntie and Uncle.”

“yah,” muttered Hadrian as he cuddled into his father's arms. 

“I suppose we should take our seats,” said Severus as he led the group to where he had been sitting. They settled down with Petunia seated between the two men.

The others that were invited to the reading slowly started trickling in, starting with a devastated Remus Lupin sitting as far from the family as possible. Followed by a smug and angry looking Sirius Black who sat at Remus’ side. Next came Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who came to sit next to Severus. Molly and Arthur Weasley came next sitting on the other side of Remus. Finally came Augusta Longbottom seated between Arthur and Vernon, and the last seat was taken by Amelia Bones.

“Now that everyone is here,” began Griphook, “We will start with the reading of the will of James Potter:

_ I, James Potter, being of sound mind and body and of my own free will do hereby declare the following in the event of my death. _

_ To Remus Lupin, I leave the Potter cottage in the Welsh wilderness and a letter. I also leave him 500,000 galleons, spend them wisely old friend. I love you. _

_ To Severus Snape, I leave my most sincere apologies for my past actions and my role in everything that has happened. I also leave him all the Potter potions books and journals, may you expand my father's potions legacy. _

_ To Sirius Black, I leave a letter that you may read once you depart here. _

_ To Molly and Arthur Weasley, I leave you the ashes of the marriage contract you tried to get me to sign for Harry. I would never force my son into a marriage, especially one that would get rid of the Potter name. Yeah, I bet you thought I wouldn't read it. _

_ To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave the Black family heirlooms that my Great Aunt Dorea brought into my family. I hope that one day you are able to pass them on to your son. _

_ To Amelia Bones, I leave the documents in vault 502 please consult with Severus before using any of the information I have compiled. _

_ Finally to Lily’s son, I leave the remainder of my fortune and properties. I also leave him the Potter lordship and any other lordship that may be tied to my family. The last thing I leave him my journal in the hopes that one day he will understand why I did what I did. _

_ So mote it be. _

“That concludes the will of James Potter, Mr. Black, Ms. Bones, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley you may leave as you are not named in Lily's will. Bidvarm is outside and will get you all what was bequeathed to you.”

“Excuse me,” cried Sirius, “But what about Harry, I'm his godfather I should have custody.”

“Mr. Potter did not have the right to bestow anyone with custody of a child. Now please go outside before I have you removed.”

Sirius angrily goes out the door followed by a shocked Arthur and Molly. Amelia starts to head out but turns around “Severus, I will owl you once I go through the documents James left me.” She says and walks out the door.

Griphook sets aside James will and pulls out Lily’s. “Now onto the reading of the will of Lily Evans-Snape.”

_ I, Lily Evans-Snape, being of sound mind and body and of my own free will do hereby declare the following in the event of my death. _

_ To Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, I leave a series of letters for them and their son Draco in my vault. I also leave them the signed betrothal agreement between my son and Draco. If they end up not getting along the agreement can easily be broken by either boy. Finally, in the event that Severus and My Sister are unable to care for Hadrian, I grant you full custody of my son. _

_ To Remus Lupin, I leave my research on werewolves, a letter explaining what is happening, and the money for the goblins to cleanse your system of any mind-altering spells or potions. I leave you with this last piece of advice Remus: don’t trust Sirius. _

_ To Alice and Frank Longbottom, I leave a letter to each of you and your son Neville. If something happens to them I leave the letters to Augusta Longbottom in the hope that she will heed my words and not allow Neville to be taken advantage of. _

_ To Dudley Dursley, I leave vault 564 there isn’t much there but if you have magic, as I suspect you do it will get you through your schooling. If not it can be closed and exchanged for pounds upon your 17th birthday. Until that time the key will be given to your mother for safe keeping. _

_ To Vernon Dursley, I leave a letter and my father’s journals to help him better deal with having a magical family. _

_ To Petunia Dursley, I leave a letter and rare plant seeds that are stored in my vault. In the event that Severus is unable to take care of Hadrian, I know you will treat him as your own. Please remember everything I’ve told you in the past couple of years and keep the family safe. _

_ To Hadrian Snape, I leave you a letter for every year until you come of age. You will receive these letters on each of your birthdays. Upon your 17th birthday, I leave my journals to help you understand what happened to me. Lastly, I leave you vault 565, it is your trust vault and can be used only for school supplies until you reach 17, your legal guardian will hold the key until then. _

_ Finally, to my beloved husband Severus Snape, I leave everything else all my vaults and property. I leave you custody of our son Hadrian James Snape and I leave with my sincerest apologies for making you go through this alone. Please take care of our boy and don’t let him forget me. _

_ So mote it be. _

When Griphook finishes the reading the whole room was teary-eyed “This concludes our business here, Bidvarm and I will be waiting outside to finalize things. I will give you all a moment,” and with that Griphook gathered his papers and left the room.

“Daddy sad?” said the voice of little Hadrian as he patted his father’s cheeks.

“Yes son, I miss your mother very much.”

“Me too, daddy,” says the infant with tears in his eyes.

Lucius and Narcissa stand up. “Be sure to keep in touch, old friend,” Lucius says patting Severus on the shoulder. Narcissa leans down to hug Hadrian and Severus saying “We must get the boys together before they start school.”

“Of course Narcissa, I’ll be in touch,” Severus replies to his dearest friends. The Malfoy’s exit the room. The Dursley’s and Severus remain seated for a few more moments before Vernon motions to them that they should get moving. When the group is almost to the door Remus, who was in shock up until this point, speaks.

“There is no Harry Potter, is there?”

“No, he was created by Dumbledore. I suggest you read what Lily left you. Goodbye Lupin” replied Severus, never turning around to look at the werewolf. With that, the family went into the hall and followed Griphook back to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last of the prologue then we skip forward 16 years. Since I'm off work tomorrow hopefully, I can get the next 2 chapters up!


	4. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and the Dursley's plan for the future. More of Dumbledore's manipulations are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the prologue chapters. Next up we will have adult Hadrian stirring up trouble.

**Chapter 4: Planning**

Once the group returned to Griphook’s office Vernon set up a portable playpen and they set the babies down to play while they discussed how to move forward.

“Now that we are all settled, I want to go over the wards I found on Privet Drive,” Griphook said, pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it to Petunia. “As you can see the wards on the house are repelling both muggles and wizards not invited in by the homeowners or the person that controls the wards. Next, we have a ward that monitors the number of magical signatures in the home and one that monitors the number of muggles in the home. There was a ward that blocked all owls that didn’t come from Hogwarts, which I broke already. The last ward is the one I found the most upsetting, it is a compulsion ward that makes every muggle that enters hate Harry and think him a liar. This paired with the spells present on the letter he left for Mr. and Mrs. Dursley makes it very clear he wanted Hadrian abused.”

“That’s disgusting!” Declared Petunia, “What do you think is the best course of action, Severus? I don’t want to live in that house with him monitoring us, but I also don’t want this man looking for us.”

“I agree Petunia,” Severus replied, “I believe we should strip all the wards from the house except the monitoring ward. Is that something you can do Griphook?”

“Of course, for a price. Wards can be complicated and I’m assuming we don’t want Dumbledore to find out.”

“No, we want his eyes off of us for as long as possible. Take the money from my vaults. Now what Potter properties do we now have access to?”

“There are several, but I would recommend the London townhouse. It is hidden under very strong wards and it would give the Dursley’s to continue going to social engagements and work for the time being.”

“Excellent idea! I can continue brewing for private clients and the apothecary in Diagon Alley easily from there. Vernon, Petunia what do you think?”

“I’ll still be able to work and without having a mortgage we can save up for if we need to leave the country,” said Vernon liking the idea of not commuting into the city every day. 

“As long as there is a garden and the boys will be safe, I will move,” said Petunia.

“Excellent!” Severus continued, “I will need to inspect the house first, but I think I have a plan for the monitoring wards. We can’t break them because that will alert Dumbledore, but I’m thinking we let someone live in the house. I had a friend that had an affair with a muggle woman during the war, I recently found out that they had a child.”

“Severus, that only makes one muggle in the house. Don’t we need three?” Petunia asked, not quite understanding where her old friend was going with this.

“Yes, and it just so happens she recently married a Muggle man and is nine months pregnant with his child. This will work, after they have the child I will approach them about the house. I would say we sell them the house but Dumbledore may be alerted to a change in ownership.”

“It sounds good to me, Vernon what do you think?”

“I think that these people will be suspicious of us letting them live in our house for free and if their child goes to Hogwarts they can’t know anything about us. I suggest we anonymously offer the house for rent at a reduced rate. Maybe imply that we are in some way related to the child’s father and we are trying to help family.”

“That is an excellent idea Mr Dursley,” Griphook interjected, “We can do it all through Gringotts so it will seem official and untraceable to you. Who is the family, Severus?”

“They are the Thomas Family and the elder child Dean’s father was Xavier Zabini. As you know Xavier was killed in the crossfire during Mad-Eye’s apprehension of Dolohov.”

“That will work, I will send an initial letter to the family.” Griphook hands Snape a piece of parchment “If you could write down their information, I will set everything up. I’ll owl you when they are ready to move in.”

With that they got the kids ready to go and went home to Privet Drive, Severus used a spell to cloak his magical signature and stayed in the guest room. Hadrian was thrilled to have his father back. Petunia and Severus set about cleaning out the Potter townhouse or instructing the house elves on what rooms to clean. By mid-February the Thomas family was ready to move into the house, Severus and the house elves cleared out the Dursleys’ belongings and the family moved to London.

The years went on, Severus continued his brewing services while Vernon went to his job at Grunnings. The boys were enrolled in a private primary school that had experience with magical children but no ties to the ministry. Soon enough both boys exhibited magic and the parents discussed where to send them to school.

On July 31, 1991, Albus Dumbledore was made aware of the fact that Harry Potter had yet to accept his position at Hogwarts. He looked through the self-updating records that Hogwarts keeps of all magical children, but Harry Potter was not on the list. In a panic, the headmaster apparated to Privet Drive to find Minerva returning the Thomas boy from Diagon Alley. It was in this moment that Albus realized he lost his savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I post the next chapter updates will slow down somewhat. I only have about a third of the story written so far and I don't want to run out of chapters. I'm looking forward to introducing you to adult Hadrian! Thank you for reading!!


	5. The Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 7 years Hadrian James Snape returns to England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short introduction to 18-year-old Hadrian.

**Chapter 5: Graveyard**

October 31, 1997

Unlike Halloweens in the past, the wizarding world no longer flocked to Godric’s Hollow to celebrate the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort, which suited the young man making his way through the graveyard fine. Hadrian never liked that people came here to celebrate the fact that his mother died, but now that the Dark Lord was back no one was around to bother him. After spending the last 7 years at Beauxbatons, he and his family were finally back on English soil. He was excited, he would finally have a chance to stop the corruption that killed his mother and James Potter. Coming to a stop in front of their graves, Hadrian laid down the lilies he brought with him and stepped back.

“Hello Mum, James. Sorry, it’s been so long since I last visited, I’ve been away at school. It wasn’t safe here so we moved to France. Dad sent Dud and I to Beauxbatons, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had two daughters who are both still in school, both at Beauxbatons. 

Yes, mum, you were right he has magic and he is absolutely brilliant with Creatures, he wants to a magizoologist. He plans on opening up a magical creature sanctuary, I hope you don’t mind James but I told him he could use the Potter land. I wish I could be like Dud and have something that I’m so passionate, Dad says I need to explore more. I don’t know but I can’t really plan until the whole war is dealt with. 

James thank you for leaving me your journals, you will be happy to Sirius was sent to Azkaban shortly after the will reading. Unfortunately, it was for betraying his position as secret keeper and not what he actually did to you. He used his animagus form to break out and was kissed 4 years ago. He left everything to Remus and Harry Potter, which I found funny since he knew Harry Potter doesn’t exist. Remus misses you a lot, Peter and I have been trying to get him to move on but as you know he’s very stubborn. He joined a pack in France when we moved over there, he’s alpha of the biggest pack in France now.

What else, what else. There is so much to tell you, I know Dad, Remus, and Aunt Petunia update you when they visit, but I still want to tell you everything that has happened in the past seven years. I guess the biggest thing that is happening right now are the two meetings I have later this week. The first is with the Dark Lord, which will mostly consist of me negotiating a truce between him and our family. I only plan to help him in bringing down Dumbledore any other goals he may have are none of my concern. 

I’m also meeting with my betrothed for the first time, we started exchanging letters last year per the agreement you made up Mum. I think I like him but it's so hard to tell in letters, my friend Fleur said he seemed spoiled and conceited when she met him at the Triwizard tournament. I hope that's not true, it was a few years ago. I’m worried he’ll take one look at me, then turn around and walk out. He and his father are coming to the manor in a few days for the first betrothal meeting, hopefully, everything goes well. Dud’s been making fun of me non stop for how nervous I am. He won’t think it’s so funny when he hears Dad and Aunt Pet picked out someone for him already. Hold on I think I heard something.”

On the other side of the graveyard is the distinct crack of apparation, little does the person know that Hadrian can sense magic and magical beings. Hadrian turns back toward the graves, feeling the magic of an invisible person coming closer to him. Once the invisible person is within earshot Hadrian starts talking again.

“Aunt Lily, Uncle James I really miss you. I’m sorry I couldn’t bring Harry with me, it’s still not safe for him here. He told me to tell you he loves you. I should be going before I’m spotted, but I’ll be back to visit.”

With that Hadrian smirks and apparates away from the grave. The invisible figure is excited to finally have something to report to their master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I am very pro Sirius Black, but once I started writing I realized he was a villain in this story. More about his involvement in Dumbledore's plans and Azkaban will be revealed, but it will not be a major component of this story. As for Peter Pettigrew, he was never anyone's secret keeper and was studying for his mastery of astronomy in the United States during the first war. I have more Marauder background details that will be revealed throughout the story. Thank you for reading!


	6. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian and Severus meet with the Dark Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this already has over 450 hits!! Thank you all again for reading this story. In this chapter, Hadrian comes to an agreement with the Dark Lord Voldemort.

**Chapter 6: Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Severus Snape felt much older than his 39 years, he was already a widow, the head of his family and an extremely successful potions master. His child was now an adult, he could no longer hide Hadrian from the world. He wished his son didn’t have such a big part to play in the war, but he had a plan. The first step was there meeting with the Dark Lord that morning. With that thought, Severus got up and got ready for the day.

While he never got along with James Potter when he was alive, once he died he became one of Severus’s favorite people. He left Hadrian several properties all over the world, which meant they never had to house hunt. Severus walked across the hall to his son’s bedroom, hoping that Hadrian was already awake. He went to knock and was greeted by his son flinging the door open.

“Ready to go, Dad.”   
  


“Yes, the Dark Lord sent a portkey. It’s in my office.”

“Do you think he’ll try and kill me, father.”

“No, the potion and ritual that we used to bring his body back restored his sanity. He might even apologize to you for his role in your mother’s death.”

“Wow, how generous of him.”

“Don’t be sarcastic, it’s unbecoming.”

“Father, there was someone at the graveyard when I visited last night.”

“Did you see who?”

“No, they were wearing an invisibility cloak. I pretended to be Dud and told Mum and James that Harry missed them.”

“Good, that will work in our favor.”

“I thought so, we can use their obsession with Harry Potter to distract them.”

“We can discuss it with the Dark Lord. The portkey is about to go off.”

The pair arrived in Severus’s office and grabbed onto a snake bracelet to be portkeyed to Slytherin manor. They landed in an elegantly decorated parlor in Slytherin manor. The room was filled with green fabrics and rugs, the furniture had snakes carved into the wood and in the largest armchair sat a dark-haired man with a large snake at his side.

“Good Morning Severus, it’s lovely to see you again. This must be your son Hadrian, please take a seat.”

“Thank you. We have come to discuss the part we will play in your war.”

“Now Severus, I would like to hear from Hadrian what he wants out of this.”

“I want Dumbledore dead. He’s the reason for everything and once he’s gone I don’t care what you do as long as my family is safe.”

“Who do you deem family, Hadrian?”

“Well sir, obviously my Father and my cousin Dudley who came back from France with me. Also my aunt, uncle and two younger cousins still in France. Then there is Peter Pettigrew, the Thomas family, Remus Lupin and Remus’s pack. And of course, any remaining members of the Prince, Potter, and Evans families, while there may not be any left I would still like the option to have them protected. Finally, if my betrothal is completed I would like the protection extended to the Malfoy family.”

“May I ask why the Thomas Family? Are they not mostly muggle.”

“They are primarily muggle, but they unknowingly helped us escape Dumbledore’s gaze for 10 years before we left the country. The oldest son Dean is a Zabini, through his birth father. When Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban we moved the Thomas family to France with us, since they were in danger living in our old house. They have lived with us since then and Dean came back to England to help us defeat Dumbledore and make contact with his father’s family. He would also like a meeting with you to discuss Mad-Eye Moody’s role in his father’s death.”

“So he is Xavier’s son then. I would be happy to meet with him and put him in contact with his cousin Blaise. He too would like to contribute to the death of the old Auror.”

“Excellent, I will have Dean get into contact with you.”

“Very good, Severus. What are you planning?”

“Well, My Lord, we have already planted the seed that Harry Potter is back in England. Dumbledore and his order will be looking for him so we plan for him to be spotted all over the place. Hadrian, Dudley, and Dean have devised a glamour of what Harry Potter would look like at 18, the three of them are going to take turns having Harry spotted all over England. Dumbledore will want to investigate each sighting which will divide his already limited resources.”

“That’s a good plan, you may also use Blaise and Draco as extra Potters if needed. I will let the two know that you may call upon them.”

“Thank you, my Lord.”

“Your welcome, I think that is all for today. Hadrian, everyone you listed will be safe from me from this day forward.”

“Thank you, sir. I look forward to working with you.”

With that Severus and Hadrian were escorted out by a house elf and used their return portkey to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Hadrian and Snape meet with the Malfoys. The fake Potter thing was inspired by another work but I can't remember which one at the moment. If I can figure out which one it was I will link it. I haven't decided what to do about the whole Horcrux thing yet, if you have any ideas let me know!


	7. Harry Potter is Spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is spotted in England and Hadrian Snape meets his betrothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of dialogue, but it is the jumping off point for the story.

**Chapter 7: Harry Potter is spotted**

**_Harry Potter spotted in Muggle London_ **

_ After 17 long years, it appears that Harry Potter was spotted leaving a theater in muggle London, with a young red-headed man. While witnesses stated they were certain this was Harry Potter based on the sketches released by the ministry early this year. One of the witnesses swore the red-haired man said the name, Harry. _

_ Only time will tell if this was actually Harry Potter or just some muggle after all Harry is a common name. If this is the real Harry Potter, why has he emerged now? Where has he been all these years? Did he receive a magical education? We all have so many questions for the Boy Who Lived, hopefully, he will be able to answer them for us soon. _

Dumbledore was furious when he received the morning edition of the Prophet. After all these years how was Harry emerging now? Dumbledore spent years searching for the boy and his family. They disappeared on his 11th birthday and now apparently they were back. Dumbledore had the whole Order searching for him since Dudley Dursley was spotted at the Potter’s grave on Halloween. He would find Harry Potter, he needed the boy for his plan to work.

**Potter Manor**

Dudley Dursley sat at the dining room table with his best mate Dean, the two were laughing over the latest edition of the Daily Prophet when Hadrian walked in.

“What’s so funny?”

Dudley threw the paper at his cousin, “Well it looks like I’m famous.”

Hadrian smiles at the article and sits down for breakfast. “Excellent, my plan is working.”

“Hade, it's too early for your evil genius voice.”

“Shut it, Dean. I want one of you to wander around Hogsmeade today for about half an hour as Harry Potter. If someone says anything to you in less than half an hour, come home immediately. I don’t want to have to rescue you from Dumbledore and his idiots.”

“No problem, Hade. Dean should be Harry, just in case someone recognizes him from his two years at Hogwarts. Are you cool with that Dean?”

“Sure,” Dean shrugged he didn’t love the idea of going to Hogsmeade it was too close to Dumbledore for his liking. But he would go to help his best friends.

“I know it’s a risk, but it’ll be better to have ‘Harry’ be seen in a wizarding area.” Said Hadrian as he dug into his breakfast. 

The young men finished breakfast and parted ways. Dudley and Dean went to prepare for Hogsmeade, while Hadrian prepared to meet the Malfoys. He had ordered special robes for the occasion for himself and his father. Hadrian was nervous and he was never nervous. The last time he felt like this was his first day at Beauxbatons.

Hadrian sat on his bed and tried to get control of his nerves. He had the Heirs bedroom, even though he was technically Lord Potter, it was large and decorated in blues and silver. He had the elves transferred all his things from the house in France before they moved. It was his favorite part of the house aside from the library and the portrait gallery. Despite not being a real Potter, he loved talking with all the portraits some gave great advice. 

Getting dressed in his midnight blue and silver robes, Hadrian looked over his appearance. He disliked how feminine his facial features were. Everyone said he looked just like Mum, but with Dad’s eyes. Once his dark red hair was perfectly styled he went to wait in the parlour.

“Hello, son. You look nervous.” Severus said startling Hadrian who was staring at the fireplace fidgeting.

“Good Morning, will they be here soon because I’m about to lose it.”

“Any minute now Hade.”

Just as he said that a house elf pops into the room “Master Hadrian, Master Severus, the Masters and Mistress Malfoy are coming up the walk.”

“Thank you, Sunny. Please show them here when they arrive.” 

The house elf popped back out. Hadrian and Severus sat and waited for the Malfoys to be escorted into the room. Less than two minutes later Sunny opened the door followed by three blondes.

“Thank you, for showing them in Sunny. Please get the tea for us.” Severus said to the house elf who popped out only to return 10 seconds later with the tea service. “That will be all Sunny. Lucius, it’s good to see you again.”

Severus stood and shook hands with the older blonde and kissed the woman on both cheeks and finally shaking the hand of the most attractive boy Hadrian had ever seen.

“It’s good to see you as well, Severus. This is our son Draco, it’s been quite a while since you last saw him.”

“Yes, he and Hadrian were only a few months old at the time. Hadrian, this is Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.” 

Hadrian proceeded to greet them all in the same fashion as his father, blushing when he got to Draco.

“All right let’s sit down there is much to discuss,” Narcissa Malfoy said, “Hadrian what are your plans now that you are back in England?”

“Well, Mrs. Malfoy I am currently overseeing a project for the Dark Lord. I’m looking into different career options, I haven’t quite decided what I want to do yet.”

“That’s alright you're still very young. My Draco is starting his healer training, isn’t that right dear.”

“Yes, mother, I started in St Mungo’s healer program in August. What are you interested in Hadrian, perhaps I can help you choose a career.”

“I would love any input any of you might have,” Hadrian said smiling at Draco, “The classes I enjoyed most were Ancient Runes, Magical Law, and Charms. I’ve thought of going into law or politics, but I don’t know much about British politics I could always go back to France I guess.”

“I could tutor you in British law and politics,” said Lucius, “Do you plan on returning to France in the near future? That is something we would want to know before moving forward.”

“Not necessarily Mr. Malfoy, at the moment I have things I need to accomplish here. If I accomplish all my goals the rest of my family could return to England. So I wouldn’t have much of a reason to move back to France.”

“I wasn’t aware you had more family. I thought it was just you and your father.”

“Lucius, you know Lily’s family is still alive they remained in France as their two youngest daughters are still in school. We also have some extended family that remained in France.”

Before a Lucius can make a comment about Lily’s blood status, Draco pipes in hoping his father won’t ruin this for him, “Yes, Hadrian has mentioned his cousins in his letters Dudley, Violet and Dahlia correct?”

“Yes, Draco, I’m surprised you remembered. The girls are still at Beauxbatons, Violet is going into her 6th year and Dahlia is going into 3rd. Dudley and I graduated together, so he decided to come to England with us.”

“That’s lovely, dear, why didn’t your cousin join us today?” Narcissa asked.

“He went out,” Severus replied.

“How very vague Severus,” Lucius scoffed at his old friend. Not having a family member present might mean they would break the betrothal, which was the last thing the Malfoys wanted.

“It’s nothing that concerns you, Lucius.” 

“It’s alright, Father, I’m sure they will introduce us to the rest of the family soon enough.” Draco smiled at Hadrian. A moment later a house elf popped in.

“Master Hadrian, you is being asked for by Master Dudley.”

“Thank you, Sunny, please let Dudley know I will meet up with him after tea.” The house elf popped back out and Hadrian turned to the Malfoys. “I apologize, I told my cousin to have one of the elves find me when he returned. I expected him to get back much later.”

Draco smiled at Hadrian, “Don’t worry about it, Hadrian. Do you think your cousin would like to join us?”

“That’s very kind of you to ask, Draco. Normally I would invite him, but we are entertaining a friend and I wouldn’t want to leave him alone.”

“You have such a good sense of hospitality,” Mrs. Malfoy said, causing Hadrian to blush and smile. “Do you plan on hosting any parties here this winter?”

“No, we will attend some now that both Hadrian and myself are taking our positions at the Wizengamot.”

“Of course, well the whole family will obviously be invited to the Christmas Eve party at the Manor.”

“That’s very kind of you Narcissa.”

“Perhaps Hadrian could help with the planning, it would be a lovely way for us to get to know each other,” Narcissa smiled at Hadrian hoping he would agree so she could get to know the boy better.

“That would be lovely, Mrs. Malfoy.”

“This has been a nice first meeting, but I have a business meeting this afternoon so we must be off,” Lucius said. “Severus, why don’t we give the young men a few minutes before we have to leave.”

“I agree Lucius, we will be right outside Hadrian.” With that, the three parents left the room. As soon as the parlor door was shut, Draco moved to sit on the same sofa as Hadrian.

“I’m so happy to finally meet you in person Rian.”

“Well, I’m just glad my spies weren’t exaggerating when they told me what you looked like.”

“You had people describe me to you? That’s so unfair, no one I know has seen you since you were a baby.”

“I just wanted to know what to expect, I knew from the letters I would like you no matter what.”

“So your not disappointed?” Draco scooted closer to Hadrian, their legs brushing together.

“Of course not! Are you?”

“No, your beautiful Hadrian.” Hadrian blushed and ducked his head down. “I can't wait to show you off to my friends, they think you're made up.”

Hadrian laughed “Well I guess that's what happens when you disappear at 11.”

Draco reaches up and brushes Hadrian’s hair back. “I think this was a good first meeting, maybe I can come by without the entire family later this week.”

“I like the sound of that,” Hadrian leans in and gives Draco a chaste kiss. “we should go out there I'm sure you're busy today.”

Hadrian leads the flustered Draco out to where his parents are waiting and the Malfoys departed. Heading up to the library to find his cousin Hadrian realizes he still has a goofy smile on his face.

“So it went well,” Dudley said startling his younger cousin.

“Yes! Did you guys see him before they left? He’s so handsome.”

“I missed him, but you know Dean has met him before.”

“Yeah but that was over 5 years ago. Where is Dean anyway?”

“Finnigan and Longbottom saw us in Hogsmeade. I believe Dean is composing a letter to his long lost love or having a panic attack.”

“Right, well other than that how did it go? Wait, you were the one glamoured, right? Because if you two switched and ruined my plan, then I’ll-”

“Calm down Hades! Dean was ‘Harry Potter’ and we were only there for about 10 minutes before some red-headed woman tried to approach. She acted like she knew Harry and we apparated out of there.”

“Good! Hopefully, it was a Weasley I know they are close to Dumbledore.”

“Possibly, I have some researching to get done. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Hadrian’s plans were going off without a hitch. His biggest concern was Dean getting in contact with his old friends, but he would deal with that later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it is unclear Hadrian is the red-head referred to in the Daily Prophet article and Dudley was the one glamoured as Harry.


	8. Letters from a Future Herbologist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been forever since I posted a chapter. But life has been crazy, which I know is what everyone says, I have started a new career and moved since the last time I posted. There was also an issue with the next few chapters and I had to eliminate a plot element. I am rewriting them and hopefully, I can get you another chapter sometime next week!

**Chapter 8: Letters from a Future Herbologist**

**Longbottom Manor**

It had been over a year since Neville’s grandmother gave him the letters his godmother, Lily Snape, had left him. Since that day, Neville has wanted to find his long lost godbrother. He had tried all forms of communication and even hired a private investigator to find Severus Snape. But nothing came from any of his attempts until today. It was pure luck that he had been in Hogsmeade that day, the nursery had just gotten in a rare plant he ordered. He was meeting up with his best mate, Seamus, when out of nowhere Harry Potter was there. But something was wrong he looked nothing like Lily described, instead he looked the way Albus Dumbledore insisted he looked (James with Lily’s eyes). 

Seamus also thought there was something familiar about his magic, which was impossible since the two had never met. The two friends barely had a chance to process the scene, Harry Potter with his hot blonde bodyguard, before Mrs. Weasley started yelling at him. At that moment Neville hated the Weasley’s more than that time Ron stole his favorite herbology book and dropped it in the Black Lake. Of course, during Mrs. Weasley’s tirade the two men apparated away, so Neville was back to having no leads. 

Maybe he should try to write Dean, they hadn’t seen each other since the Thomas family moved to France just after their second year. Dumbledore was always trying to get information about Harry from Dean, despite the fact that they had never met. Maybe Dean had more of a connection to this than anyone knew. With that thought, Neville went to compose a letter to his old friend.

**Potter Manor**

Three days after his first meeting with Draco, Hadrian was sitting down to breakfast with his family when the owls arrived. As usual, Severus received several orders for potions and the other got letters from the family they left in France. 

While the four looked at their mail in silence, Dean exclaimed “Oh shit.”

“Dean, please don’t use foul language in my dining room”

“Sorry, Uncle Sev. It’s just Neville sent me a letter.”

“Well, what does the young Longbottom have to say?”

“I’ll read it to you:

_ Dean Thomas, _

_ I know it's been a long time since we last spoke and this may seem to be coming out of the blue but there are some things I need to discuss with you. I’m not sure why you moved away without a word all those years ago, but I need to know if it has anything to do with Harry Potter or should I say, Hadrian Snape. _

_ To protect a secret that was left to me by my godmother I won’t go into detail here, but if you know Hadrian please let him know I’ve been looking for him.  _

_ Seamus is staying with me for the summer before we start our masteries. I’m going to be a Herbologist and Seamus is starting his training as an Unspeakable. Seamus wanted me to tell you that his special skill is more powerful now. _

_ Well old friend, I believe that this is all I can say in a letter. You never know who might intercept your mail. If you are able to arrange a time and place to meet please send me an owl. _

_ Neville Longbottom _

_ PS I charmed this letter so only you can read it _

_ PPS Is the hot blonde single? _

This is why we should have kept to muggle areas longer. Hadrian, they know it was me and who knows what side they are on.” Dean put down the letter and banged his head on the table.

“Dean, it's not your fault this was my plan. We can only hope your old friends will want to keep you out of trouble,” Hadrian then turns to his father and says “What would mother have told Neville?”

“I would expect everything, Hade. She and Alice fully intended for the two of you to grow up as brothers and look out for each other. Augusta and I agreed that we should not contact each other after the will reading. She couldn’t move Frank and Alice or leave the country with Neville without drawing Dumbledore’s attention. It allowed both you and Neville to have semi-normal childhoods.”

“I understand that, I’m just surprised mother never mentioned him in the letters. The only person she asked me to look out for was Dud.”

“I’m not sure why that is son, but I’m sure she had a reason for leaving the letters for Neville. Dean, you should invite him here. I will arrange a portkey, if this is some sort of spy mission for Dumbledore I don’t want us out in the open or for him to know where our home is.”

“I will write him, Hade can check it to make sure I don’t give anything away. He’s better at reading between the lines than me.” With that Dean excused himself from the table and went to his room.

Dean’s emotions were all over the place. Was Neville trying to hurt his family? Did Dumbledore put them up to it knowing Dean’s family was moved from Privet Drive when Sirius Black escaped? Had they discovered his connection to Hadrian or the Zabinis? Dean felt that him being here was ruining everything before it even started. But at the same time, he longed to see Seamus again, his first crush, the one that got away, his first friend in a scary new world. Seamus was everything, but he had to leave him behind without even sending a goodbye letter.

Part of Dean wished he could hate Hadrian and his family for messing with his life, but he knows they could have left them on Privet Drive. Sitting ducks for an insane murderer who killed 15 people in the muggle suburb before the Aurors finally caught him. 

While Dean always knew he would have to face his old friends from Hogwarts, he had hoped it wouldn’t happen so soon. Stupid Seamus and his ability to see magical signatures! 

Meanwhile, in the sitting room, Hadrian and Dudley waited for their guests to arrive. They had not yet told Dean that his cousin would be visiting, the two had hoped to tell their friend at breakfast, before Neville’s letter arrived. Perhaps it would be better to break the news to Blaise then bring Dean in. The two cousins discussed where “Harry Potter” would be spotted next they were thinking Godric’s Hollow, since it was a hybrid community Hadrian thought it would take longer for someone to spot them than it did in Hogsmeade. That also meant more witnesses for the Prophet to interview.

At exactly 10:30 am, Sunny popped into the sitting room and announced their guests. Draco walked into the room first and walked straight to Hadrian. 

“I’ve missed you,” he said kissing Hadrian on the cheek.

Blushing Hadrian replied, “I’ve missed you too, Draco.” Gesturing to Dudley, “This is my cousin, Dudley Dursley.”

“Nice to meet,” Draco says, stepping forward to shake Dudley’s hand. “This is my best friend, Blaise Zabini,” Draco calls forward the dark-skinned man that was lingering in the doorway.

“Nice to meet you both,” Blaise says as he steps forward to shake the hands of the cousins. “I hope you don’t find this question rude, but is anyone in this house related to me?”

“Why do you ask?” questioned Hadrian while glaring at Blaise.

“Well, you see as the Lord of my house I can sense family members by their magic.”

“I see, we may be hosting a member of your extended family.”

“Can I meet them? I have so little family left I would greatly appreciate meeting more.”

“Sunny” Hadrian called his head elf who immediately popped to his side.

“What can I do for you Master Hadey.”

“Please bring our houseguest down here.” Sunny nodded and then popped away a few minutes later the sitting room door opened and Dean stepped inside. Dean stood frozen in the doorway, he hadn’t known his cousin was here this was going to be weird.


	9. Zabini Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Blaise remeet as family. Draco and Hadrian spend a little time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive comments! I'm going to try to do a chapter a week from now on, but no promises.

**Chapter 9: Zabini Family Reunion**

“Dean Thomas?” asked Blaise as he stood up and walked over to Dean.

“Long time, Draco, Blaise.”

“We’re related.”

“Yes, I’m aware. I did not know you were coming today, cousin.”

“Dean,” Hadrian started, “I’m so sorry! I was planning to tell you this morning so you could decide whether or not to remeet your cousin. But we all got so distracted by the Neville letter that I forgot. I also didn’t think he would be able to feel your family magic, especially since as lord I can’t feel Dud or the girls.”

“It’s alright, I don’t blame you Hades. I just wish I had been more prepared to meet the last of dad’s family.”

Blaise gets up from his seat and stands in front of Dean. “There was always the rumor that my Uncle had a child before he died and I’m so glad it’s true. Dean, we should get you to Gringotts so that you can claim your part of the legacy as well as taking the name Zabini if you wish.”

“Thank you, Blaise!” Dean reaches out to shake his cousin’s hand only to be pulled into a hug. “I honestly was worried you wouldn’t accept me into the family.”

“I would never do that cousin! I would like to meet your parents and sisters as well. I know they are muggles but if they would like to be a part of our world, we have the connections to make that happen. Mother would want to meet you all as well. Since the rest of your family is in France, I presume, we could all go visit Mother in Italy sometime. She doesn’t like the political climate in Britain.”

Dean smiled brightly at this and made his way to sit next to Dudley.

“Now that that’s settled, we need to plan some more “Harry Potter” sightings.” 

Hadrian coordinates schedules and they plan three more sightings to take place before Hadrian Snape makes his debut into British Society. Once the plans are laid out Dean and Blaise head off to Gringotts, while Dudley goes off to study before the first day of his apprenticeship. Leaving Hadrian and Draco alone.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Hadrian asks “Would you like to go for a walk?”

“I would love to, but I believe I should ask your father if I can stick around.”

“No need to be so proper, Draco. Dad won’t mind, he likes you.”

“But it isn’t proper Hadrian, I should have left when your cousin did.”   
  


“Then how will we ever get to know each other,” Hadrian pouted and looked down at the floor. He couldn’t understand why everyone would treat him like a leader and a child at the same time. He had the whole world on his shoulders but his betrothed wouldn’t spend 10 minutes alone with him. “I guess I’ll see you at the next scheduled meeting then, good day.” With that Hadrian stormed out and raced upstairs.

Draco sat on the couch head in hands for a grand total of 1 minute and 37 seconds before Severus came into the room.

“What did you do to my son?” Severus said calmly, which honestly freaked Draco out even more.

Looking at the floor Draco responded, “He asked if I would like to take a walk with him and I said it wouldn’t be proper and that I should have left when Dudley excused himself to study.”

“Draco look at me,” Severus waits until the blonde teenager looks up at him, “I did not raise Hadrian the same way you were raised. I taught him proper manners and how these things were typically done, but I also taught him that these things were outdated and did not have to apply to him. Now I believe that you need to go explain to my son why you reacted the way you did. Leave the door open.”   
  


Severus smirks and walks out of the room. Draco is shocked, he had never heard of any of his friends being allowed to go into their betrothed’s bedroom. Knowing that he had approval from Severus, Draco got up and started towards where the heir’s bedroom should be. He came to a stop at the only closed door in the family wing and knocked.

“Dad, I don’t want to talk right now,” came Hadrian’s voice from within.

“It's not your Dad...Rian, I’m sorry. I talked to your Father and he explained that he didn’t raise to be overly proper like my parents did. I didn’t mean to upset you, but I didn’t want to overstep and have your father dissolve our contract. Now that I know that it won’t happen, I can try to be more relaxed. Please open the door.”

Draco hears movement and suddenly he has his arms full of a gorgeous redhead. 

Breaking the hug Hadrian says, “I might have overreacted, would you like to come in?”

Draco smiles, Hadrian walks backwards into his room his eyes never leaving Draco’s. Once Draco starts walking in Hadrian turns around giving Draco an excellent view of his backside. He knows he shouldn’t but Draco can’t help himself and follows Hadrian to sit down on the bed.

“Hadrian you know that there is a sitting area, which would be much more proper.”

“Yes my dear Draco, but it would be much less fun.”

Hadrian leans in and kisses Draco, but it’s different than the other times they have kissed. More urgent, more passionate and much less chaste. Draco feels the kiss all through his body and he wants more. He licks Hadrian’s lips begging to be let in, Hadrian welcomes him with a small moan. All Draco can think about is getting closer to Hadrian, as if reading his mind Hadrian straddles his lap and pushes him down onto the bed. Draco starts to let his hands roam down Hadrian’s body when a loud cough comes from the doorway.

“When I said leave the door open, I didn’t mean that you could still make out with my son.”

Draco is mortified and attempts to get Hadrian, who is laughing, off of him.

“Sorry Dad, next time I’ll do an illusion spell. That way you can’t stop us.”

“Very funny, Hades. I may have to rethink letting the two of you be alone together.”

Draco finally manages to get Hadrian off his lap. “I should be going, thank you for your hospitality, Lord Prince.”

“Wait Draco, I’ll walk you out,” Hadrian says trying not to laugh at the way Draco called his father Lord Prince. He can’t wait to see how far he can push Draco before the wedding.


	10. Old Friends and Godbrothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Longbottoms and Seamus Finnegan visit Hadrian and company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! It took forever to figure out how I wanted to approach this meeting. I'm not completely happy with it, but I want to get past all the background stuff and into the action.

**Chapter 10: Old Friends and God Brothers**

The week came to an end and the weekend brought the dreaded and highly anticipated meeting with the Longbottoms and Seamus Finnegan. Hadrian was thankful that his family would be there and annoyed that Draco and Blaise invited themselves to the meeting. The two had been told by Dudley during the most recent “Harry Potter sighting,” so they decided they needed to be there to protect Hadrian and Dean. Which was very annoying in Hadrian’s opinion and also forced them to push the meeting to Saturday.

Hadrian woke up before his alarm, nervous to meet his godbrother. He hoped that they would get along, that he would understand what Hadrian needed to do. Everyone knew that Frank and Alice had been condemned to a life in the permanent care ward in St Mungos, but no one knew the details of the attack. The Lestranges’ were all crazy so it was hard to gauge how much Dumbledore was involved in their current situation. Hadrian spent all morning agonizing over whether one of his last remaining connections to his mother would condemn him based on his affiliation with Voldemort.

While Hadrian was agonizing over how to tell the Longbottoms about his deal with Voldemort, Dean was trying on every piece of clothing he owned. He hadn’t slept at all the night before, he just laid awake going through all the different things he wanted to say to Seamus. Hoping that he would be forgiven for leaving without a word.

Breakfast that day was a tense affair each person had their own worries, except Dudley who was pretty sure he could take anyone coming to the meeting, about the meeting that would take place after the meal. Hadrian and Dean were too consumed by their thoughts to read the letters that the family still in France wrote. While Severus, desperately hoping for Neville to bring the letters Lily wrote, kept reading the same sentence on the first page of French Potions Quarterly over and over. 

After what felt like hours breakfast ended, Blaise and Draco arrived, and the group waited for their guests to arrive. The portkey was scheduled for 10:15 am, by 10 am the group was assembled in the formal sitting room awaiting their guests. The room had the seating arranged in a circle with 2 sofas across from each other and 2 armchairs on each side of the couch. Severus and Dudley sat in one set of armchairs, with Draco and Hadrian on one sofa and Dean and Blaise on the other.

“I don’t know why you are so nervous, Rian. Longbottom is not very intimidating.” Draco said in an attempt to break the tense atmosphere.

“That’s true if you should be worried about anyone it’s Finnegan,” Blaise added nudging Dena he continued; “He has a way with fire, doesn’t he cousin.” 

Dean smiled at this “True he didn’t have eyebrows for the entirety of our first year.”

With that, they heard voices in the out in the entryway. Everyone tensed back up, especially Hadrian. The door opened and an old woman with a vulture on her head entered, followed by two young brunettes. Everyone rose from their seats, they all stood awkwardly for a few moments until the old woman said, “Severus, I thought we agreed you would tell me when you came back.”

“Augusta, I couldn’t risk it with Dumbledore looking for us. I also wasn’t sure what side your grandson would be on.” Severus replied as he walked over and shook her hand. “May I introduce you to the boys. We have Dean Thomas-Zabini who has lived with our family in France for the past five years and his cousin Blaise Zabini. Then we have Draco Malfoy, he is my son’s betrothed. And lastly, we have my boys Dudley and Hadrian.”

Augusta went around and shook the hand of each young man then settled into the armchair across from Severus. She then introduced Neville and Seamus, the boys shook everyone’s hand then they were all seated with Neville in the armchair next to his grandmother and Seamus on the sofa with Draco and Hadrian.

For a few moments, no one said anything and then Seamus decided to break the tension. “Why didn’t you write Dean? How are you connected to these people? Is your family safe?”

“That is a lot all at once Mr. Finnegan,” Severus responded as Dean sat their in shock. “I can answer the last two questions, but I think that Dean should explain why he didn’t write himself.”

“It’s alright Uncle Severus, I can answer his questions,” interrupted Dean as he gripped Blaise hand like a lifeline. “I’m very sorry that I didn’t write the two of you after I left, I know you must have been incredibly worried when I disappeared. But it was important that no one be able to track my connection to Hadrian. They would have used the two of you to track him and his family.” Taking a deep breath he continued “When we were in school I was unaware of the fact that Uncle Severus and Uncle Vern had arranged to rent my parents the house at Privet Drive to evade Dumbledore and protect Hades and because they knew my father. When Sirius Black escaped, Severus came to bring my family to France and explained everything. My family is safe all our parents work with a company that is helping improve wizard/muggle relations. The girls go to a nice school for squibs and muggleborn siblings that does a lot of work with Beauxbatons, which is where the three of us went.”

“Thank you Mr. Thomas-Zabini for clearing all that up. But Seamus, this is not what we came here to discuss today.” Augusta said making Hadrian smile. “Now young Hadrian what are your plans now that you are back in England.”

“Well, Mrs. Longbottom, I plan to take my seats in the Wizengamot and work to change the laws of this country and remove Dumbledore from his position of power.”

“Excellent, and do you have a plan for Albus?”

“There are several plans in the works, but I will not compromise them by revealing them right now.”

“I understand Hadrian, hopefully, you will grow to trust us enough to let us in on your plans. On that note, Neville had some questions that he wished to ask you.”

“Thank you, Grandmother, Hadrian have you aligned yourself with the Dark Lord?”

“We have an arrangement to help each other the shared goal of getting rid of Dumbledore. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Not after what your mother wrote to me. She said that you would receive James’s journals upon his death and I assume they said the same thing. Have you devised a plan for Dumbledore?”

“Yes, we have a plan or at least an outline. As you know Dumbledore is very smart, so we have several different routes we can go depending on how he reacts. The sightings are the first step, the next step is next week.”

“The meeting?” 

“Can I expect your support, Lord Longbottom? I won’t reveal any more of my plan until I know I can trust you”

“Of course, and as a gesture of goodwill I would like to give you your mother's journal.” Neville hands a green leather-bound book to Hadrian.

“Thank you, Neville, I had very much wanted to read it.”

“Well, we should be going,” said Augusta, “ We look forward to seeing you next week and building this alliance further.”

With that, the Longbottoms and Seamus said their goodbyes, with a promise from Dean to visit in a couple of days. Hadrian was hopeful that he had gained some more allies and that he would be able to connect with his long lost godbrother. 


	11. Introducing Lord Potter-Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian and Severus go to their first Wizengamot meeting. It also includes some background on how I imagine the Wizengamot runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your kudos and positive comments!!

**Chapter 11: Introducing Lord Potter-Black**

On the 15th of every month the Wizengamot meets as a whole, between meetings the Lords and Ladies work on laws and participate in trials based on who volunteers at meetings. For many of the older or more complacent Lords, the meeting on the 15th is the only time they do any work. Which was why things in the wizarding world remained stagnant for so many years. The old men would not do anything or give their seats up to their children who hoped to create change in the wizarding world. It had become a vicious cycle because by the time anyone got to take over the family's lordship they no longer cared enough to work towards change. This is what Voldemort had hoped to change originally, which was the opposite of what Dumbledore wanted. With the Lords being so complacent Dumbledore had been able to ban all kinds of magic that he deemed unacceptable, take classes out of the Hogwarts curriculum and prevent ‘muggleborns’ from discovering their pureblood roots.

On the morning of November 15th, 1997, Hadrian and Severus went to the Ministry to make their debut into English society. It was a busy morning, aside from Dudley the entire household would be attending the meeting. Dean and Blaise had gone to Gringotts together the day after they met and Blaise had Dean named his heir, until Blaise had children at least. The Wizengamot allowed heirs to come to meetings for training purposes. So everyone, but Dudley who had just started his apprenticeship at the magical creature reserve, got dressed in their best robes and prepared to shake up the wizarding world.

Severus, Hadrian, and Dean arrived in the atrium early to meet up with Blaise and the Malfoys. The group went through security quickly and everyone but Hadrian and Severus went into the Wizengamot chambers to await the entrance of the new lords. Once all the current members of the Wizengamot and their heirs were seated, Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

“Good morning everyone, today we will hold the November of 1997 meeting of the Wizengamot. Before we start with today’s agenda there are new members waiting to claim their seats. Aurors please allow them entrance.” Dumbledore recited this speech that he makes every meeting, but unlike most meetings the Aurors that guard the chamber brought three men in.

The first two men Dumbledore recognized and he was not happy they were there. He could never get Neville Longbottom under his thumb no matter what he tried. And Severus Snape was supposed to be his puppet but had disappeared for 17 years. The third was a mystery though he was most likely someone from a neutral house, Albus tended to ignore them.

Neville started, “I, Neville Franklin Longbottom, claim my seat as Lord Longbottom and vow to uphold the laws and duties of a member of the Wizengamot.” With that statement, the seat allocated to the Longbottom family glowed in acceptance of his magic.

“Thank you, Lord Longbottom. We welcome you to this esteemed body and look forward to your contributions to wizarding society.” Dumbledore acknowledged the new member in the traditional way but suspected that he wouldn’t have the same restraint with the next man.

After Neville was seated Severus stepped up and said, “I, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, claim my seat as Lord Prince and vow to uphold the laws and duties of a member of the Wizengamot.”

“Thank you, Lord Prince. We welcome you to this esteemed body and look forward to your contributions to wizarding society. We would also like to know where you have been all the years, old friend.”

“I was unaware that there was a question and answer portion of this ceremony. Shall I take my seat now?”

With a nod from Dumbledore, Severus made his way over to the Prince family seat attempting to resist the urge to smirk at Dumbledore’s antics. They hadn’t even gotten to the main event and the old fool was already breaking ancient protocols. Hadrian looked over to the Malfoy heir seat and winked at Draco before starting his speech.

“I, Hadrian James Evans-Prince, claim my seats as Lord Potter and Lord Black and vow to uphold the laws and duties of a member of the Wizengamot.” With that statement, the whole room erupted into chaos, while Hadrian remained in his spot grinning at the confusion. One of Albus Dumbledore’s great fictions would die today and he could not wait to see it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is kind of cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be up really soon. It is written it just needs to be edited!


	12. The Chief Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Wizengamot meeting from Dumbledore's perspective.

**Chapter 12: The Chief Warlock**

After what seemed like hours Albus was finally able to regain control of the crowd, but they were all demanding answers and the boy just stood there smiling. Albus found it unnerving what was wrong with this child, he should be afraid or attempting to offer an explanation instead of standing there waiting. What was he waiting for? What was he doing here? How did he find out his true name and parentage? 

He had to assume the boy was who he said he was, he was sworn in with his father and godbrother. The three had to have been in on it together, perhaps more people here knew of this plan to create chaos and undermine him. Albus was trying to calculate his next move. How did he minimize the bomb that was about to drop on his reputation? How did he make people believe that Harry Potter existed when this boy proved otherwise?

Albus compartmentalized all of that behind his occlumency shields for the time being and looked at the boy. “Young man, how do you have a claim over the Potter and Black seats? Your name is neither Potter nor Black? Those seats belong to Mr. Harry Potter and you should not be able to claim them only act as proxy if he comes here and assigns the seats to you himself.”

The boy, still had that infuriating smile on his face when he responded, “Chief Warlock Dumbledore, while I understand that this was a shock to many of the people here most of you failed to notice that during the commotion the Black and Potter seats both glowed to confirm my claim on them. If you would like to view my memory of this I would be happy to provide it.”

“My boy, I don’t believe that would be sufficient proof of your claim. How are you connected to those two families? We need to have all the facts I’m sure you understand.”

“Of course Chief Warlock, I was adopted as an infant by James Potter and Sirius Black was named my Godfather. When James and my mother, Lily Evans, died I was reunited with my father, Severus Snape-Prince. I was also named in both of their wills which is easy to check on in the self-updating Lordship record held by the Ministry or with the Goblins of Gringotts.”

“This is highly irregular, but I know for a fact that both James and Sirius left their seats to Harry Potter. The fact that you are attempting to steal the rightful seats of the Boy Who Lived is a travesty.”

“If you do not believe me, sir, then check for yourself, but you will be wrong. I know exactly how those wills are worded.”

Albus is fuming he knows how those wills were worded he was there when they were made and only Sirius’s will had been read at the insistence of his nosy cousin Narcissa. He knows they never got James’s will because when James made it, under a series of compulsions and a mild imperious, Albus had him leave the Potter library to him. Murmurs broke out among the crowd and that damn boy was still standing there smiling at him.

The boy cleared his throat, “If I may, Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, I have brought with me today, Griphook.” As he says this a goblin walks in the room with two scrolls of parchment and stands next to the boy. “As both wills have been read to all the recipients, the Goblins agreed to have Griphook come and read the relevant sections to you. Griphook whenever you're ready”

The room was utterly silent as the goblin handed one of the scrolls to the boy and unraveled the other.

“This is from the last will and testament of James Potter, I will only be reading the portion that refers to Hadrian, as the others named have not given permission to have it read. James Potter’s will states:  _ Finally to Lily’s son, I leave the remainder of my fortune and properties. I also leave him the Potter lordship and any other lordship that may be tied to my family. The last thing I leave him my journal in the hopes that one day he will understand why I did what I did.  _ As was previously established Hadrian is the son of Lily Evans and she did not have any other children before her death.” The room remained silent as the goblin switched scrolls with the boy, “This is from the last will and testament of Sirius Black, as with the previous will I will only read the section that refers to Hadrian. Sirius Black’s will states:  _ To the boy known as Harry Potter, I leave my fortune, properties, and the Black lordship as well as any other lordship that may be tied to my family. _ Before Hadrian was reunited with his father he was known as Harry Potter and there has not been anyone else by that name in the wizarding world according to our records. Now I must be going.” With that, the goblin collected his scroll and left.

There was no denying it the goblin had dropped a bomb, now everyone knew what Albus already knew. This boy was Harry Potter and not the myth that he had spent years creating but the real thing. But his name wasn’t Harry Potter and he looked nothing like Dumbledore had spent many years proclaiming he would. Albus needed to meet with the boy and find out how all the enchantments placed on him failed before things got worse. For now, Dumbledore had no choice he had to confirm that those were the boy's seats. 

  
  


“Lord Potter-Black, we welcome you to this esteemed body and look forward to your contributions to wizarding society.” With that, the boy strutted to his seat and the meeting continued as usual. What was unusual was that Albus was hardly paying attention to the proceedings. Only acknowledging what he had to as his mind was trying to work out how to mitigate this disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just quick clarification on this chapter, the contents of wills cannot be relayed in full to anyone who was not at the will reading. In my story, you can only relay the portions of the will that directly affect you. The Weasley's participation in James's will reading will be brought up later on. Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted but hopefully, it will shortly after Thanksgiving!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a chance on me!!! Hopefully, by the end of the week, you will have the whole prologue and the first real chapter. No guarantees on updating speed. Thank you again for reading!!!


End file.
